12 Days of Baby Winchester
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: 12 Days of Sam Whump and Everything In Between! Rated T For Safety and Enjoy! CANCELED UNTIL 2019!


**AN: I know. I know. I'm late but I did say Monday at the latest. Soooo...A lot's been going on since I saw y'all last. My older brother has gotten married, one baby shower after another, more family stuff, Thanksgiving, I got a second tattoo on Black Friday (which is partially why this is late), and I've started a babysitting gig. Busy busy busy. Moving forwards! I got a second tattoo! I now have Deadpool and Sonic The Hedgehog! Wait, why Sonic? Because I can XD One day I'll have Spider-Man. For now, I'll settle with getting my other favorites. I'm getting my third in a few weeks...after that, no more for a while. Pancake, how can a starving indie author afford these tats? The shop I go to has deals where you can get a 4x4 tattoo for $40. This next deal is for charity as it's a toy drive. You donate a toy and you get the deal. Alright, I'm done blubbering. Let's get this gravy train rolling!**

 **Summary: 12 Days of Baby Winchester is here! Sam whump and crack so strong it'll make us think we're all high, is here! Put on your pajamas and fuzzy socks, grab some cocoa and a blanket, curl up and enjoy the holiday madness!**

 **Mistakes? Mm Dinkleburg. Flames? Oh boy, I get to make s'mores!**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **1 Whacked Out Fever Dream (Set: Any Season 8 Or After. Pure Crack!)**

Sam woke up in a place that definitely was not the bunker and uttered the famous line we all know and love.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."

He looked around, the area was brightly colored and strange looking. He was standing in some sort of park. He then looked down at himself and nearly screamed but settled for a surprised yell.

"I'm a cartoon! I'm in a cartoon!" He said flailing his arms as a cartoon character would when flustered or frustrated.

"Dude, there you are!" A voice behind him called to him.

Sam turned to see who it was and was happy to see his brother and friend.

"Dean, Cas! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Sam called in relief. When the two got closer he asked, "Where are we?"

"Did you hit your head, Sam? We're in Amity Park, heading home from school, well we were until a ghost attacked." Dean said. "You kicked some major butt today! You okay? You look paler than normal. For someone that's half ghost."

"Half ghost?" Sam squeaked.

"Sam are you alright?" Cas asked worriedly.

Sam lied by saying yes and plastering on a fake smile. The trio walked each other home and Sam hesitated before going inside the house where the madness unfolded. Sam just sat back and observed his 'parents'.

"Sam honey? Are you alright? You're awfully quiet." His 'mom' asked.

"Is it because of a ghost!?" His 'dad' exclaimed.

"Ghost?" Sam asked.

"Don'tcha worry son! I'll dismantle it molecule by molecule!" His dad said.

"Good to know si-dad, but it's not a ghost," Sam said.

"Is it that Lucifer kid? Is he still bothering you, sweetie?" His mom asked.

Sam was about to say something when a blue mist flowed out of his mouth and the lights went out. Sam used this time to slip out and found Dean and Castiel outside waiting for him. He rushed up to them and they pointed to the sky. A dragon ghost was circling the sky.

"Time to go ghost, Sammy," Dean said.

"Go ghost?" Sam asked and suddenly a light surrounded him.

Sam looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing a black and white HAZMAT suit. His instincts took over and the next thing he knew he was battling an over emotional dragon ghost. He got knocked around a few times and got in a few good hits himself. The dragon managed to snag him and flung him into a wall next to a window. Sam gasped when saw himself. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

"What is this? What's happening to me?! What in bleep is going on?!" Sam cried out in alarm before noticing something. "Was my curse seriously bleeped out!?"

He was grabbed from behind and the battle continued. A large claw swiped at him and managed to send him flying. He hit the ground hard enough that he changed back into himself.

"Sammy!"

He heard voices as the darkness took him over and he was floating.

"-am! Sammy!"

Dean. Dean was calling to him. He opened his eyes and looked around. He sprang up and really looked around. Sam looked at his hands and ran them along his face. He sighed.

"Easy. You're recovering from one Hell of a Christmas bug." Dean said forcing to lay back down.

"Christmas bug?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You sprang a pretty high fever and have been out of it for the last few days." Dean said.

"So it was all just a fever dream?" Sam asked.

"What was?" Dean asked.

Before Sam could answer Castiel walked in a few mugs of coffee for him and Dean. He noticed Sam was awake then hugged him. Sam looked at the two and then told them about his wild dream. Dean and Castiel tried hard not to laugh. They failed.

"No more cartoons for you Sammy," Dean said with a chuckle.

Sam stuck his tongue out and pouted. A few days after his forced bed rest, Sam could enjoy Christmas with his family. Dean thought it would be cute to get to him a Danny Phantom toy. Sam almost strangled him. Almost.

The Danny Phantom plush sits on his desk watching for ghosts.

 **I suck. I said Monday and my internet decides to be a two year old. Anyways...someone may or may not have been binging Danny Phantom...**

 **Until Day 2!**


End file.
